If only
by summer-starlet
Summary: An alternative story of Bobby & Lindsay's relationship. My first fic. Chapter 2 is up! Please RR!
1. Vacation's Over

NOTE: This is a series of significant events in Bobby & Lindsay's relationship. It's pretty cliché and scripted, hence the title "If only", but it's cute.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, the concept of the practice, etc.  
  
It had been three months since the office had been closed down for renovations. Today was the day everyone was meeting back there to reopen Donnell, Young, Dole & Frutt. Lindsay was anxious. Not only was she running late, she was about to see the love of her life, after three months apart. Bobby Donnell. The mere thought of him brought a smile to her face. They had been close friends for years, always hanging out together outside work, but much to her dismay it had never gone further than that. Oh well, she thought, maybe this year will be different.  
  
She had certainly dressed to impress, with a new charcoal skirt and suit jacket that fitted perfectly, and a red silk blouse underneath. Bobby's favorite color had always been red. She sighed, she new it was hopeless to wish that something would happen between them, but she just couldn't help it, he was SO amazingly gorgeous.  
  
A few minutes later she arrived at the office. Wow, she thought. The renovations were great, it was like a new office. She new her idea to renovate had been a good one, something that took six months to convince Bobby. She walked into the meeting room and was greeted by her coworkers. It was great to see everyone again, Eugene, Eleanor, Jimmy, Rebecca, Lucy, and. her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Bobby?" "Hey Linds, how are you?"  
  
He looked AMAZING. He had obviously been to the beach over the vacation judging by his tan, and his hair was kind of spiky, which looked really cute. To top it off, he was wearing a brand new black suit, which was so unlike him, most of his suits were about ten years old. And his eyes, those gorgeous blue eyes were sparkling as he smiled at her. There was only one way to describe him, HOT!  
  
How on earth was she ever going to concentrate on her work?  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bobby was getting frustrated. Everybody had arrived at the office for its reopening fifteen minutes ago. Everybody except Lindsay. How could she have forgotten? It was so unlike her. Maybe something had happened to her on the way. If anyone had hurt her. he thought angrily, clenching his fist. Then he realized what he was thinking. He was over-reacting. He laughed to himself as he realized that she was probably just taking too long to do her hair. Women! But this woman was different, in fact he actually thought it was cute that she spent so long getting ready. Then again, he thought everything about her was cute. He smiled.  
  
He looked up as the door opened, and couldn't believe his eyes. Lindsay had always been beautiful, but this, this was incredible. Her suit looked new (although he couldn't be sure), and her red top (he LOVED red) was unbuttoned just enough to give him a hint of what was beneath. He loved it when she dressed up, something always made him think she did it just for him. She was smiling as she greeted the others, which gave her a wonderful glow, and her hair, which had been previously fairly long, was now cut to just above her shoulders. She looked so. sexy. She turned to greet him, with a strange look on her face. He couldn't quite read it, but when their eyes met, neither of them could help but smile. 


	2. Make a wish

The new office had been successfully open for several months now. Bobby and Lindsay were flirting constantly, but nothing had happened between them so far. No one in the office had picked up on this, even Eugene, who had known for years that Bobby had a thing for Lindsay. Tonight the entire firm (as well as most of the lawyers in Boston) was going to a charity ball to raise money for victims of crime.  
  
They all arrived at the ball together. Jimmy, Eugene and Bobby in suits (Bobby looking exceptionally gorgeous of course!), and the girls in floor- length formal dresses. Lindsay's dress was pale pink and shimmery, with spaghetti straps, and a split up the side that came half way up her thigh. Every man in the room was looking at her, which won them all evil looks from Bobby. It was overall a pretty good night- good food, good music, and great people. Lindsay caught up with Helen, and danced with Eugene and Jimmy, while Bobby danced with Eleanor, Bec, and despite many protests, Lucy. Finally, Bobby and Lindsay get to dance together. It's a slow song, and Lindsay rests her head on Bobby's shoulder. She feels so secure in his arms as she breathes in his after-shave. He smells so sexy, she doesn't ever want to let go. Well, she might let go- if it was so she could kiss him. She smiles. Bobby, meanwhile, can't believe his luck in getting to slow dance with Lindsay. Being this close to her, smelling the sweetness of her perfume, it's driving him crazy. He doesn't know how long they can go on like this. The song ends, and both try to prolong the moment.  
  
"Would you like a drink?" Bobby asks. "No thanks. I could do with some fresh air though. Would you like to go for a walk outside? It's a really nice night," Lindsay replies. "Sure!" says Bobby, a little too eagerly, but Lindsay fails to notice.  
  
They step outside, and start walking along the grass in front of the building. It's a bit cold, and Bobby jumps at the opportunity to put his arm around Lindsay to keep her warm. They chat casually for awhile, then they both go silent, enjoying the moment. Bobby watches Lindsay in the moonlight. She looked so beautiful he couldn't stand it. Suddenly he notices her shiver and offers his jacket. As he moves closer to put the jacket on, she can't help but smell his after-shave again.  
  
"You smell incredible tonight Bobby, the women must have been lining up for a dance with you," Lindsay smiles.  
"I don't know about that!" he laughs, then grows serious, his hands still resting on her shoulders, looking in her eyes. "I definitely wasn't the only one to notice how beautiful you look tonight." They lean in closer when suddenly a car speeds past beeping the horn, making them both jump back in surprise. Both are incredibly annoyed at what didn't happen. Lindsay stares past Bobby at the sky. There's a full moon and hundreds of stars.  
  
"Wow, look at the sky, it's amazing!" she says. Bobby turns around to look.  
"Isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" she smiles. Bobby turns back to look into her eyes.  
"Not even close."  
  
He rests his hand on her cheek, then leans in and they kiss, slowly but passionately. They both pull back and continue walking, Bobby's arm around Lindsay, her head resting against his shoulder, both unable to stop smiling. They reach a park bench and sit down, once again staring at the sky.  
  
"Did you ever make a wish on a star?" Bobby asks. Lindsay shakes her head but looks curious.  
"You should try it."  
"Okay." She closes her eyes and makes a wish then turns to Bobby.  
"What about you? Are you going to make a wish?" she asks.  
"What would I wish for?" he replies, "everything I want is right here," he leans in and they kiss again, even more passionately. Lindsay smiles triumphantly, and Bobby looks at her curiously. She laughs.  
  
"I guess my wish came true." 


End file.
